Variable contrast black and white photosensitive elements exist in which the overall contrast can be varied using different wavelengths of light. This is done by using various sensitizers in conjunction with silver halides to enable one range of wavelengths of exposing radiation to produce high contrast, another low, and yet another intermediate, for example. While the overall contrast can be modified in this way, parts of the sensitometric curve cannot be independently altered.